


First Impressions

by The_Archangel_of_Zeref



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archangel_of_Zeref/pseuds/The_Archangel_of_Zeref
Summary: The infamous tale of the first meeting between the flower-loving Neinhart and a clueless Machina Wahl Icht





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren/gifts).



The word on the street was of an inhuman specimen, a creature so bizarre that the human imagination could never comprehend it. It was a brand new Spriggan they said; it wasn’t human they said.   
The whispers that echoed around the walls of the Vistarion Palace didn’t bother Neinhart much at all. First, they were just rumors. Second, he was a Spriggan too, so why should he fear this creature that could not possibly be more terrifying than Bradman or Irene? No, the rumors weren’t worth being wary of. Additionally, even if the gossip proved to be true, Neinhart is almost certain he could put this supposedly new Spriggan in his place. In fact, Neinhart probably is the most feared among the twelve for a multitude of reasons — excluding that of August and Irene. In conclusion, he had almost no reason to be bothered.   
The aura of confidence wrapped itself around Neinhart, seeping out of every step he made walking in the maze of hallways.   
It was a splendid Vistarion morning; the sun peeked over the mountainous horizon and clouds dotted the sky, looking like watercolor. Neinhart took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He strolled towards the humongous greenhouse and swung open the towering door. Warm air rushed at him, blowing his bangs and smelling of fresh roses and daffodils. This was the life; so perfect and serene, nothing in the world could rui-  
There it was. Standing right smack in the middle of the garden. A humanoid wearing a hideous romper and bucket boots had the audacity to be in his favorite flower garden without his permission. Oh this thing had better be taught some manners.   
The humanoid looked up from its inspection of the rose. Neinhart glared at the quiet humanlike thing, and the thing stared back with a rather blank expression. He obviously didn’t care about his trespassing. It left Neinhart with little choice but to show exactly who is in charge. He narrowed his eyes, glaring into those of the idiot Spriggan before him. His magic entered the body of his opponent allowing Neinhart to peer into the thing’s heart…  
Ice cold panic ran up Neinhart’s spine. No…this couldn’t be…  
“Are you okay?” the humanoid was upon him, far too close for anyone to consider polite…or comfortable.   
“Get away from me!” he shouted, jumping back, arms extended. The humanoid cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t approach.   
“What’s wrong?” His voice sounded normal enough except for the slight tremor of something distinctly metallic.   
The young Spriggan gulped, mentally scolding himself for losing his composure.  
“W-What are you.” Neinhart pinched himself for allowing his voice to crack.   
The humanoid looked taken aback for a brief moment, but promptly regained his blank expression. Suddenly, he grinned, showing off shark like teeth.  
“Wahl Icht!”   
Irritation replaced terror; venom clawed at Neinhart’s throat.   
“I didn’t ask for your name, I asked what are you. You aren’t human.” Frost coated each and every word.   
The creature suddenly looked very interested in the daffodils. How dare he ignore him.  
Finally he said, “I am a Machina.” as if it was nothing.  
That was all Neinhart needed to hear. He pointed at the door, green eyes ice cold.  
“Out.”   
Wahl didn’t notice. He was too busy pinching his daffodils. Neinhart marched over, fists clenched.   
“Hands. Off. My. Daffodils.” He slapped Wahl’s wrists away.  
Wahl’s eyes enlarged slightly. He stepped away from the plants. He had the indecency to grin.  
“You’re a weirdo.”   
Before Neinhart could retort back, the Machina walked out past him and out the door. He stopped halfway,  
“Nice to meet you Neinhart.”   
Neinhart’s jaw dropped as Wahl closed the door behind him. How did he know that?


End file.
